Equipment
Equipment is a diverse amount of weapons, suits, and objects that are equipped and used by the agents to improve their combat abilities, resistances, and stats in different ways. Most of the Equipment is made from extractions of the Abnormalities and are considered to be prototypes. These special pieces of gear are named E.G.O. (Extermination of Geometrical Organ). Divided into categories E.G.O. Weapon and E.G.O. Suit or Armor, including a random chance equipment called Gifts or E.G.O. Trait. All the equipment of an Abnormality is defined by one name for all the equipment, but their codification might change. The player can assign equipment to agents in the Deployment Phase. Depending of the type of gear, the stats and effects will vary. Some pieces of Equipment will need certain requirements to be fulfilled before being equipped on certain agents. For example, needing to have a Courage Level 2 stat. Equipment can be unlocked by spending the PE Boxes of the respective Abnormalities to add one unit of said gear, but some of them need to reach a certain Observation Level to be available for purchase. Only 1 weapon and 1 armor is allowed per agent. Different Traits can be worn by the same agent but they can't get the same Trait twice. The initial weapon by default is the Type A-01 Riot Stick and the initial armor is the Type B-05 Suit. Clerks always use a Pistol which only deals 1 Red Damage. If an agent panics, they will start to attack other employees or Abnormalities arbitrarily with their own weapon. Clerks will flee instead. Both Weapons and Armor are most likely defined by a small codification: The letter A is for Weapons while the letter B is for Armor. The number that follows is to define the type of damage that the equipment is related to (1 for Red, 2 for White, 3 for Black, 4 for Pale and 5 for Unspecific). Current exceptions to this are: Scorched Girl's Weapon 4th Match Flame, having a number 3 for Black when it does Red damage. One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds (Penitence) Weapon: Type A-02 Penitence Type A-02 Penitence, shorthanded to One Sin's weapon, is a Level 1 melee weapon in the shape of a cross. The front of the cross has a skull similar to the appearance of One Sin, also having the iconic crown of thorns the abnormality wears. It deals a low amount of White Damage and is one of the cheapest weapons in-game. It's unlocked and can be purchased at Observation Level 3. Requirements: None Special Ability: "Recover 10 MP with 5% of probability when attacking with Justice Level higher than 2." The user of the weapon has a 5% chance of recovering 10 MP (Mental Points) when hitting a target, Abnormality or employee, as long the user's Justice Level is greater than or equal to 2. Description: "It means shallow understanding. We extracted prototype and materialized it. Observer reformatted it as a weapon. This is the reason why observation is important. Empty eyeholes of skull stare sin, crown on the skull blames the sin. You are allowed to use this weapon if you are not afraid of blood for the greater good. This weapon might is not as strong as other E.G.Os, but user of this weapon will receive psychological comfort. However, there will be no comfort for those who lack of justice." Strategy and Advice: Equip this on lower level employees. Armor: Type B-02 Penitence Type B-02 Penitence, shorthanded to One Sin's armor, is a Level 1 suit of armor with a color pallet of orange/brown, white, and a dark blue or purple. The orange/brown part of the suit seems to come from the color of the thorns of One Sin's crown, with the blue coming from the color of One Sin's cross. It gives a small protection against all 3 first Damage Types, resisting a bit more White Damage. It is one of the cheapest armors in-game. It's unlocked and can be purchased at Observation Level 2. Requirements: None Special Ability: "Recover 10 MP when being shot by r,b" (Red and Black) Description: "Gun does not help you to deal abnormalities at all. If abnormality comes from unconsciousness, we can back extract it to make it as a weapon. Result varys depending on the observer. Crown surrounding will protect the user's soul for certain probability. Thorns hurt as they awake you. However, for those who lack of justice, it will not work properly." Strategy and Advice: Equip this on lower level employees. Gift: Penitence The E.G.O Trait Penitence, shorthanded to One Sin's Gift, is a basic Trait taking the appearance of a crown of thorns similar to the one worn by One Sin. It has the exact same color as the abnormality's version, except this one is of a lower visual quality and is less spiky to it's inspiration's counterpart. It has a 5% chance to be equipped to an employee after finishing a work with One Sin. It will be available to get from Observation Level 1 and onward. Information: MP (Mental Points) +2 "Success rate of work on the corresponding abnormality increased by 10%" (The corresponding abnormality being One Sin.) Beauty and the Beast (Horn) Weapon: Type A-01 Horn Type A-01 Horn, shorthanded to Beauty's weapon, is a melee Level 3 weapon in the shape of a spear. On the front/tip of the spear is a head shape and pattern similar to the appearance of Beauty, also having the iconic multiple eyes and horns that the abnormality sports. It's unlocked and can be purchased at Observation Level 3. Requirements: None Special Ability: None Description: "A Beauty with green eyes, dahlia was her favorite flower and his love made her happy. Her happiness disappeared with a hideous horn, and her unfulfilled wish bore seeds on E.G.O. Flower buds wither up no matter how many times it is extracted. Horn will be stained with blood, and shows off its beauty, after deeply stabbing its enemy's heart." Strategy and Advice: None yet. Armor: Type B-01 Horn Type B-01 Horn, shorthanded to Beauty's armor, is a Level 2 suit of armor with a color pallet of a mix of browns, gray, and a splotch of purple for the flower and red for the tie. The brown part of the suit most likely comes from Beauty's cricket legs, with the purple coming obviously from the flowers that adorn Beauty's horns. It is one of the cheapest armors in-game. It's unlocked and can be purchased at Observation Level 2. Requirements: None Special: None Description: "Happiness of beauty disappeared with with a hideous horn, and her unfulfilled wish bore seeds on a weapon. Flowers bloomed on a simple dress miss her splendid glamorous life and unfortunate end. Flower buds never wither up no matter how many times it is extracted. Flower is scentless, as her story ended long ago." Strategy and Advice: None Gift: Horn The E.G.O Trait Horn, shorthanded to Beauty's Gift, is a basic Trait taking the appearance of a purple flower similar to the ones on Beauty's horns. It has the exact same color as the abnormality's version. Information: HP (Health Points) +2 - MP (Mental Points) +2 Scorched Girl (4th Match Flame) Weapon: Type A-03 4th Match Flame Type A-03 4th Match Flame, shorthanded to Scorched's weapon, is a Level 2 ranged weapon in a cannon-like shape. The weapon is a long cylinder, having the appearance of being made of metal, with a notable red circle at the back of the weapon. The weapon also has the iconic match abnormality sports (however unlit). It can be purchased at Observation Level 3. Requirements: None Special Ability: None Description: "Flame blazes up, just like the first fire of mankind. Do not worry about losing the fire, as it will not go out before burning up other brightness in the world like happiness and warm heart. There were severe damages from experiment with the matches. Victim of the fire will feel only endless hatred against the world until his consciousness fades away." Strategy and Advice: Will hit employees in front of the shooter, only send in the employee with this equipped on their own. Armor: Type B-01 4th Match Flame Type B-01 4th Match Flame, shorthanded to Scorched's armor, is a Level 2 suit of armor with a color pallet of black, gray, and white being mixed to look like charcoal and ash. There is also a small red tie visible under the suit. It's unlocked and can be purchased at Observation Level 2. Requirements: None Special: None Description: "Its prototype was burnt to a cinder from the extraction. It appears charred, but has no problem using as a weapon. Ashy design reminds you its blazing hatred against brightness in the world. However, no one knows if it has tolerate against fire or not." Gift: 4th Match Flame The E.G.O Trait 4th Match Flame, shorthanded to Scorched's Gift, is a basic Trait taking the appearance of a matchstick coming out of the employee's mouth. It's design comes from the match that penetrates Scorched Girl's torso, but not being lit or charred from being burned. It has a 5% chance to be equipped to an employee after finishing a work with Scorched Girl. It will be available to get from Observation Level 1 and onward. Information: HP (Health Points) +4 Abandoned Murderer (Regret) Weapon: Type A-01 Regret Type A-01 Regret, shorthanded to Murderer's weapon, is a Level 2 melee weapon in the shape of a sledgehammer. The weapon is quite simply the shell that Abandoned Murderer's head turns into on the end of a stick. It can be purchased at Observation Level 3. Requirements: None Special Ability: None Description: "Secret research was started in the basement, with the infinite possibility of changing future of the mankind. They gave up the dignity, but had no remorse, as it was all for the greater goal. Even benevolent Carmen tolerated them. An enemy crushed by this regret can never return to its normal life. Regret will be used to mourn the last of the enemy. There will be no futeral." Strategy and Advice: Slow, strong, pretty useless. Armor: Type B-01 Regret Type B-01 Regret, shorthanded to Murderer's armor, is a Level 2 suit of armor with a color pallet of black and tan or dark creamy white. The suit's design comes from the straight jacket Abandoned Murderer wears while in containment, the suit the employees wear is covered in belts. There is also a small red tie visible under the suit. It's unlocked and can be purchased at Observation Level 2. Requirements: None Special Ability: None Description: "Secret research was started in the basement, with the infinite possibility of changing future of the mankind. Death row inmate had no dignity to protect. Watching them dying under straitjacket, yet nobody mourned for them. Now straitjacket is used as accessary, but hatred and anger of the past has still remained. If an agent is suffering from choking straitjacket, please send them for a mental observation." Fragment of the Universe (Spear from Somewhere) Weapon: Type A-03 Spear from Somewhere Type A-03 Spear from Somewhere '''(shorthanded to Fragment's weapon) is a Level 2 melee weapon in the shape of a spear. The weapon takes it's color pallet from the black body of Fragment, and the colored hearts that are on it. It can be purchased at Observation Level 3. '''Requirements: None Special Ability: "When used by an agent with Wisdom Level 4 or lower, MAX MP increases by 40% for 30 secs with 10% probability" Description: "Do not try to understand it, just use it. The spear often tries to guide its user to endless spiritual realm, but don't be deceived. Its gestalt changed on every extraction, and was finally fixed after numerous attempts. There is a rumor of this spear emitting a bright light when it hears a echo from another world." Strategy and Advice: Does Black damage, only really useful for a few abnormalities. Armor: Type B-03 Spear from Somewhere Type B-03 Spear from Somewhere, shorthanded to Fragments's armor, is a Level 2 suit of armor with a color pallet of black and purple. The suit's design comes from Fragment of the Universe, but it is difficult to determine where the purple of the outfit comes from. There is also a small black tie visible under the suit. It's unlocked and can be purchased at Observation Level 2. Requirements: None Special Ability: None Description: "Do not try to understand, just use it. They say this E.G.O allows its user to see things to be forgotten. But you cannot be certain of what you will see, as every agent sees a different thing. Its gestalt changed on every extraction, and was finally fixed after numerous attempts."